Talk
by Carolzita Malfoy
Summary: Epa! Mudei a sinopse! xD Discussões e mais discussões... Qual será o resultado? Ô.ò
1. Talk

**Disclaimer:** Bom... TUDO aquilo que vocês já sabem... Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, são TODOS INTEIRINHOS da tia Jô e da Warner. Fic sem fins lucrativos ou coisa do tipo, MAS deixar uma review não custa nada e faz uma escritora feliz. :D

**--------------------oOo--------------------**

_**Oh brother I can't, I can't get through**_

_**I've been trying hard to reach you 'cause I don't know what to do**_

_**Oh brother I can't believe it's true**_

_**I'm so scared about the future and I wanna talk to you**_

_**Oh I wanna talk to you**_

Sério, eu estou a ponto de ter um colapso nervoso. Minha vida ta um completo inferno! É como se o mundo tivesse ficado do avesso! Ah! Alguém me mate, por favor!

_Ninguém precisa te matar Harry, eu mesmo faço isso..._

Malfoy! Vaza daqui agora! Isso é meu! Você não tem o direito de se intrometer! Desculpem a interrupção... Humpf, sonserino estúpido!

_Não precisa ofender também..._

Malfoy! Eu já mandei você vazar daqui! Isso é MEU! Sai daqui AGORA! Ta, vocês devem estar naquela tipo: "Hum... Por que exatamente o Malfoy gansou na história do Harry?", eu explico...

Bom, na verdade, não tem uma explicação razoável... Aconteceu muita coisa de uma vez só. Eu fico até meio perdido...

_Harry querido, você ficar perdido não é NENHUMA novidade... E, a propósito, porque você escreve o que acontece com você aqui? Que coisa mais..._

Draco Lucius Malfoy, mais uma palavra e você morre. Eu já mandei você desaparecer daqui, eu não estou com a menor paciência e essa já é a terceira vez que você me interrompe, se você fizer isso de novo eu vou embora e te deixo trancado aqui dentro até alguém ter piedade e te ouvir gritando por socorro e vier te salvar.

Ah! ODEIO interrupções. Até perdi minha linha de pensamento... Do que eu estava falando mesmo? Hum... Sim, minha vida... Ela realmente deu uma volta completa. Está do avesso...

_É... Realmente... Para EU estar aqui, escrevendo nesse seu... Como você chama isso?_

DRACO MALFOY, PÁRA DE SER INTROMETIDO! Leitor. desculpa, mas eu preciso de um tempo... Preciso dar um jeito nesse... Nesse ser.

_Ih! Acho que vou gostar disso... Hehehe_

DRACO!

_**You could take a picture of something you see**_

**_In the future where will I be?_**

_**You could climb a ladder up to the sun**_

_**Or write a song nobody had sung or do**_

_**Something that's never been done**_

**---------------------oOo---------------------**

Voltei. Dei um jeito nele... Ele consegue me tirar do sério! Morgana! É impressionante!

TUDO começou no começo do ano letivo, pra ser mais exato, no dia 13 de setembro, na hora do almoço. Eu me lembro de estar saindo do Salão Principal, sem ter comido nada, mas minha memória não me permite lembrar o motivo de eu não ter comido nada...

_Nem contar uma história direito você consegue Potter... Tsc tsc. Sua incompetência me assombra as vezes..._

Incompetência? Como assim? O loiro aqui não sou eu!

_E eu posso saber o que o meu cabelo tem a ver com isso?_

Tem a ver que você não pensa...

_Potter, não sou que não lembra como a nossa história começou. Coitados dos seus leitores. Ninguém merece um escritor desse, que nem conta uma história direito... Tsc tsc._

Olha aqui, seu... Seu loiro, os MEUS leitores gostam do jeito que eu escrevo, porque, afinal, eles são MEUS leitores... E você... Ta falando esse monte de merda, consegue descrever melhor?

_Humpf! Que pergunta! Claro que consigo! _

Duvido.

_Me permite?_

Você não se incomoda não é leitor? Não... Imaginei que não... Faças as honras senhor Malfoy.

_Olá leitor! Eu sou... Digamos... Um amigo próximo do Potter..._

Próximo, CLARO! MUITO próximo... Próximo até demais!

_Como eu estava dizendo, sou um amigo próximo... _

É... Realmente... Uma amizade baseada em...

_Com licença, sou eu que estou contando a história! Não me interrompa! _

Ah, eu tinha uma leve impressão de quem estava contando a história até alguns minutos atrás era eu e você não parava de me interromper...

_Isso não vem ao caso... Bom... Como o incompetente não consegue, eu digo porque ele saiu do Salão sem comer nada... Ele pode não lembrar, mas eu lembro MUITO bem porque... Ele não comeu porque a Weasley biscate ruiva estava sentada do lado dele e em uma daquelas jogadas _"sexy"_ de cabelo, ela meteu _TODOS_ aqueles fios ruivos no prato dele. Patético não é?_

Ei! Isso não é verdade! Não foi por isso!

_Claro que foi! Eu estava assistindo!_

Assistindo? Como assim?! Você estava com a língua enfiada na garganta da Daphne Greengrass, como você viu alguma coisa?!

_Potter, não é porque eu estava... Como você disse mesmo? Sim... Com a língua enfiada na garganta da menina que eu não consigo reparar nas coisas à minha volta... Eu não sou tapado igual você..._

Malfoy, você é um idiota!

_Eu sei, você me diz isso dez vezes por dia amor. Não precisa dizer mais... O leitor pode não gostar de ver você me xingando..._

Cala a boca e continua a história!

_Ah! Agora você quer ouvir a história?! Como você é engraçado!_

Eu só quero ver se você lembra direito...

_Melhor que você eu lembro com certeza._

Veremos... Veremos... Continue.

_Bom... Depois que a pé-rapada Weasley jogou o cabelo no prato dele, pediu MUITAS desculpas e ficou SUPER sem graça... (Y) Mas o que eu acho mais engraçado é que ela nem ficou muito tempo pedindo desculpa... Quando o Nott levantou da mesa, ela se despediu logo e saiu correndo atrás dele... E depois os sonserinos que são os maliciosos que só pensam em sexo..._

Então os barulhos que eu ouvi numa sala perto do salão não eram da minha cabeça...

_Gente! O Potter pensou! Ah! Fala sério né! Você achou que a Weasley ia ficar sonhando com você até que idade? Hello! Isso se chama paixão de infância! Se você tivesse dado alguma bola pra ela, talvez ela até sentisse alguma coisa por você, mas você nunca a considerou mais que uma irmã... Mas porque merdas eu estou falando da Weasley?! _

E eu que sei?! É você que ta contando a história!

_Ah! Deixa eu contar a história! Logo depois que a biscate ruiva levantou, o Potter também se levantou e tentou ignorar o casal recém juntado. Granger sangue ruim e Weasley pé-rapado. Que duplinha hein? Você teve alguma queda pela Granger alguma vez Potter?_

Claro que não! Ela sempre foi só minha amiga!

_Sei, sei... Bom... Mas a cara que a criatura fez foi impagável! Passou por eles sem dar sinal de reconhecimento. _

Sem dar sinal de reconhecimento?! O que você esperava que eu fizesse?! Você acha que é fácil ver seus dois melhores amigos no maior amasso?!

_Ah! Coitadinho do Potty! Os amiguinhos abandonaram o Garoto-Solitário-que-Sobreviveu. Ta precisando de carinho meu amor?_

Ah Draco! Vá a merda!

_Bom... Continuemos... A cena foi hilária! Eu comecei a rir sozinho..._

Tanto que a garota achou que você tava rindo dela. Boa, gênio!

_Acho que ninguém te perguntou nada seu idiota. E sabe que foi bom ter aquela garota longe de mim... Pelo menos eu consegui aproveitar os acontecimentos seguintes de um jeito melhor..._

Ah, agora é bom né?! Antes ficava jogando a culpa em mim! ¬¬

_Ah, sem dramas meu amorzinho. Leva na paz! Você é muito estressado! Você não acha leitor? É... Achei que acharia..._

Draco, isso não tem graça! Você está falando com o _MEU_ leitor, não seu!

_Sinto muito senhor grifinório. _EU _estou contando a história, portanto é _MEU _leitor._

Então é melhor você contar, porque o _MEU_ leitor está esperando...

_Você não manda em mim... Eu vou continuar porque eu quero. Depois de ter _finalmente_ conseguido me desgrudar daquele chiclete de grama verde..._

PÉSSIMO trocadilho Draco... Realmente péssimo. Tenta de novo amor...

_Ninguém pediu sua opinião, testa rachada! _(**N/A**: Pra quem não entendeu o trocadilho - grama verde é a tradução literal do nome da menina – Greengrass – E chiclete é de grudenta. Juntando os dois dá chiclete de grama verde... Realmente foi um péssimo trocadilho...) _Como eu dizia, depois de eu ter me livrado da Greengrass, eu segui o ser. Eu não tinha a menor idéia de onde ele ia, mas o segui do mesmo jeito. Não me surpreendi nem um pouco quando ele saiu do castelo e foi em direção à cabana do nosso _brilhante _professor de trato de criaturas mágicas. Mas eu fiquei surpreso quando a criatura não bateu à porta do gigante. Ele contornou a cabana e entrou na floresta, pra fazer sabe Merlin o que... Falando nisso, o que você ia fazer na floresta?_

Eu? Não lembro... Acho que eu ia espairecer...

_Só isso? Tem certeza?_

Certeza eu só tenho uma...

_E que viria a ser...?_

Depois eu conto... Continua a história...

_Eu quero saber._

Pára de ser mimado seu sonserino!

_Eu não sou mimado!_

Draco, não enche! Continua contando, porque o leitor não deve estar gostando de ler as nossas brigas, porque afinal, ele está aqui para ler a _MINHA _história, não as nossas brigas.

_Não vou contar nada até você me falar! E tira essa mão daí agora!_

Desculpe leitor. Precisamos de um minuto...

_Eu já falei pra voc..._

_**Are you lost or incomplete?**_

_**Do you feel like a puzzle, you can't find your missing piece?**_

_**Tell me how do you feel**_

_**Well I feel like they're talking in a language I don't speak**_

_**And they're talking it to me**_

**---------------------oOo---------------------**

_Potter, se você fizer isso de novo, eu mato você._

Ai Draco, como você é mal humorado! Só porque eu judiei um _pouquinho_ de você?

_Sem comentários._

Draco, pensa bem, eu nem fiz você perder os sentidos... Isso é um ponto positivo...

_Claro! MUITO positivo. (y) ¬¬_

Você é muito dramático! Eu só tava tirando seu stress da maneira mais puritana possível...

_Realmente _MUITO _puritano o que você estava fazendo... ¬¬_

Mas bem que você estava aproveitando...

_Não podia perder a oportunidade... _

Sei, sei...

_Ah, cala a boca e deixa eu contar a história._

Pede desculpa pro leitor.

_Não vou pedir._

Pára de ser orgulhoso!

_Potter, eu sou sonserino, orgulhoso e não me rebaixo. Não vou pedir desculpas. E... A propósito, desculpa por quoi?_

Por quoi?! Ô.ò

_É! Francês. Nunca ouviu?_

Oui monsieur! Je ne ce pas qui vous parlés François.

_Potter, você fala francês ? Ô.Ô''_

Oui ! Je parlé !

_Olhem! Ele fala francês! Surpreso leitor? Pois é... Eu também... Você me surpreende a cada frase Harry..._

Eu achei que você sabia... Eu sempre me interessei por outras línguas...

_Mas por que o francês?_

Sei lá... Eu gosto...

_Você não se comunica com nenhuma biscate francesa, se comunica?!_

Draco, sem ataques de ciúmes na minha história, por favor.

_Potter, não mente pra mim, porque você sabe que descubro tudo._

Draco, eu não me comunico com nenhuma _biscate _francesa...

_Verdade? Ô.ó_

Verdade. Eu só me comunico com um garoto de Beubaxtons...

_COMO ASSIM?! Ò.Ó _

Brincadeira Draco! Estou brincando!

_Não tem graça! Nenhuma graça! _

Nossa Draco, eu não sabia que você era tão ciumento:D

_Não sou ciumento... Só cuido bem do que é meu... _(**N/A: **AHH!! O que foi isso?!?!?! O.O'''' Carolzita is dead!)

Do que é seu? Ô.ò

_É... Do que é meu. E se eu descobrir alguma coisa, você morre junto com a pessoa. Estamos entendidos?_

Sim senhor, senhor!

_Bom... Onde eu estava na história mesmo...?_

Draco, o que você disse de ser seu... Você estava falando sério?

_Claro que estava! ¬¬ Eu não ia falar algo tão estúpido desse jeito de não fosse verdade..._

Leitor... Mas um minutinho só...

Har...

_**So you take a picture of something you see**_

_**In the future where will I be?**_

_**You could climb a ladder up to the sun**_

_**Or write a song nobody had sung or do**_

_**Something that's never been done, do**_

_**Something that's never been done**_

**---------------------oOo---------------------**

Ai Draco! Você me machucou!

_O que eu fiz?_

Me mordeu!

_Mordi? Ah... Tadinho... Desculpa..._

Uma coisa eu não entendo... Você pede desculpa pra mim, mas não pede desculpa pro leitor... Por que?

_Porque você é exceção. Só peço desculpa pra você. Nem pro meu pai eu peço desculpa. E eu juro pra mim mesmo que eu se eu disser mais uma vez uma coisa tão estúpida quanto essa, eu me jogo de comida para a lula gigante._

Draco... Foi fofo...

_Credo! Cala a boca Potter. Faça alguma coisa útil..._

Ta, vou continuar a história então... Bom... Eu entrei na floresta e comecei a andar pela orla, sem destino, até que um ser chamado Draco Malfoy apareceu. Me xingou, xingou meus amigos, TUDO como de costume...

_Epa! Calma lá! Eu não xinguei ninguém! Eu só disse a verdade. É bem diferente. _

Que seja... Só que dessa vez eu fiquei realmente irritado e parti pra briga... Dei um soco nele e ele revidou...

_Foi realmente um belo soco... _

Depois disso nós caímos no chão e começamos a nos socar. Nos socamos até sair sangue da minha boca e do nariz dele. Mas a briga não durou nem cinco minutos... Caímos cansados, deitados na terra.

_Nojento... :P_

Tomamos fôlego e voltamos a nos socar... Mas, dessa vez, adotamos táticas mais, digamos... Violentas...

_Violentas? Nem tanto vai..._

Enfim... Draco me prendeu no chão com o corpo dele... Mas eu não deixei e lhe dei uma joelhada em um lugar um pouco... Sensível...

_Uh! Dói até hoje..._

Dói nada... Você que é exagerado...

_Que merda! Eu to aqui, admitindo que você bate bem (por favor, sem más interpretações, sim? Obrigado) e você parte pra ignorância?! Vá pra puta que te pariu também._

Eu já disse que você é muito dramático?

_Palhaço. E sim, já disse... Do que você ta rindo seu babaca?_

To rindo de uma coisa que eu lembrei...

_O que você lembrou?_

Nada... Deixa pra lá...

_Eu _ODEIO _quando você faz isso. Odeio _MESMO_! Fala uma coisa e depois que eu peço explicação você fala que não é nada... Isso enche, sabia? _(**N/A: **O Draco é de lua! Que horror! Como o Potter agüenta? O.o Eu não entendo...)

Nossa Draco! Que horror! Você levantou com o pé esquerdo hoje hein?!

_Bem... Se você não se lembra, eu ainda não dormi hoje, portanto não tem nem como eu ter acordado com o pé esquerdo._

Calma! Alguém já te falou que stress mata?

_É... Já me falaram algo do tipo... _

Amor... Você ta bem?

_Não. Não to bem... E pára de me chamar de amor... Isso irrita!_

Ih! Desculpa leitor... Acho que por hoje é só... Eu termino a história depois...

_Melhor não confiar em nada que ele disser..._

Estamos indo... A bien tôt.

_Será que você poderia se achar menos ou é muito difícil?_

Fomos...

_**So you don't know where you're going and you wanna talk**_

_**And you feel like you're going where you've been before**_

_**You'll tell anyone who'll listen but you feel ignored**_

_**And nothing's really making any sense at all, let's talk**_

_**Let's talk, let's talk, let's talk**_

**---------------------oOo---------------------**

**N/A: **_Pessoas da minha vida! E então, gostaram dessa fic? _

_Eu sei que vocês devem estar naquela, **"**_**mas a história não terminou!" **_É... Eu sei que a história não terminou, mas primeiro eu preciso saber o que vocês acharam, pra depois TALVEZ, MUITO talvez, fazer uma continuação..._

_Espero que vocês gostem... Na minha opinião, o começo até que ficou razoável, mas foi ficando ruim até que perdeu a graça... Mas, convenhamos, eu não gosto de NADA que eu escrevo... Acho que tudo fica uma merda... As pessoas dizem que não, mas acho que eu não acredito muito..._

_A música é _Talk_ do _Coldplay, _uma das melhores bandas existentes na face desse planeta. _SE _eu escrever mais capítulos, eu coloco mais músicas deles. Quem nunca ouviu está realmente perdendo MUITA coisa. _

_Se divertiram? Gostaram? Odiaram? Acharam extremamente estúpida? Querem matar a autora por ser tão patética? Reviews servem para isso..._

_Vejo vocês, quem sabe, numa continuação... Ou na minha outra fic _**Relatos de uma maluquice**

_Au revoir._

_Carolzita Malfoy_


	2. God Put a Smile Upon Your Face

**Talk –**

**--------------------oOo--------------------**

_**God Put a Smile Upon Your Face**_

_**Where do we go nobody knows**_

_**I've gotta' say I'm on my way down**_

_**God give me style and give me grace**_

_**God put a smile upon my face**_

Eu to furioso com o Draco! FURIOSO! Loiro maldito! Pensa que me enrola! ARGH! Eu vou matá-lo assim que ele chegar! Filho de uma grande puta bruxa!

_EPA! Não xinga minha mãe não seu grifinório desgraçado._

Seu maldito! Eu vou matar você! Você me paga!

_O que eu fiz?! Ô.o_

Como assim?! "O que eu fiz?!"?! Como você teve a cara de pau de fazer isso?! Eu devia ter estranhado... Como eu sou idiota!

_Ei! Calma!Como você ta estressado! Imagina o que os leitores devem estar pensando de você... _"Credo! Como o Potter é estressado! Coitado do Draco que tem que ficar agüentando esse ser..."

Coitado?! Coitado é uma pinóia! Você vai ver o que eu vou fazer com você!

_Me encher de beijos depois de um longo dia de estudo, certo?! _

Ah! Não fode!

_Não fodi ainda..._

Cala a boca seu... Seu... Seu loiro oxigenado! Não me irrite mais!

_Não, sério agora. O que aconteceu? Eu nunca te vi desse jeito. Pelo menos não nesses... Quantos meses mesmo...?_

ARGH! Eu vou matar você! SEIS meses! SEIS! Difícil de lembrar?! Maldito! Não sei porque eu ainda to com você.

_Porque eu sou completamente irresistível, loiro, charmoso, gostoso, rico, cheiroso, etc._

Cala a boca!

_Dá pra você parar de mandar calar a boca e me contar o que ta acontecendo?! ¬¬_

Dá pra você parar de avacalhar e me deixar falar?

_Ta, eu vou ficar quieto._

Quem era aquela francesa nojenta que tava conversando com você hoje?! Ò.Ó

_Francesa?! Ô.ò Não lembro... Onde?_

Na biblioteca, perto da hora do almoço.

_Hum... Não lembro... _

Não testa a minha paciência! Eu vi MUITO bem vocês dois conversando bem juntinhos. Ai! Como eu fui estúpido! Eu devia ter desconfiado daquele ataque de ciúme... ARGH! Como eu sou burro!

_É... Você é burro mesmo..._

COMO É QUE É?! Ò.Ó

_Eu só confirmei o que você disse oras! ¬¬'_

Mas você é muito cara de pau mesmo! É inacreditável! Anda! Eu quero explicações! Quem era ela?

_Não na frente do leitor né..._

É. Aqui na frente do leitor, que eu tenho CERTEZA que AMA um barraco. Certo ou errado?! Todos os leitores AMAM uma lavação de roupa suja.

_Ta bom então... Mas... Qual era a pergunta mesmo..?_

Você ta acabando com a minha paciência e isso não é NADA bom.

_Ei! Calma! Eu só tava tentando quebrar o gelo! Eu sei qual é a pergunta. E a resposta é muito simples, ela é uma amiga minha._

E você quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso?! ¬¬º

_Se você confiasse em mim, você acreditaria._

Como você quer que eu confie em você, se você SEMPRE faz cagadas?!

_Eu já te dei muitas provas de que você pode acreditar em mim tanto quanto eu confio em você, ou você confia na Granger._

Provas?! Eu nunca vi você me dar uma prova sequer.

_Ah! Não viu?! Então eu te mostro agora. Eu **NUNCA **contei pra ninguém do nosso relacionamento, eu mudei de lado por sua causa, minha mãe quase morreu por causa disso, eu to do seu lado _SEMPRE _que você precisa, e eu te amo, seu imbecil! Ta bom ou você quer mais alguma prova?! _(**N/A: **Ai! Toma Potter idiota!)

Sua mãe quase morreu por que você mudou de lado:X

_Sim. Eu contei pra ela, que eu tinha mudado, meu pai ouviu, me falou um monte, gritou comigo e minha mãe passou mal e ficou semanas no St. Mungus. Meu pai colocou toda a culpa em mim e só não me expulsou de casa porque minha avó interferiu._

Por que você não me contou isso?

_Porque não valia a pena. Você estava feliz por ter derrotado o lorde e eu não queria estragar isso..._

Draco, eu... Eu... Me desculpa. :X

_Eu já to acostumado. _

Você sabe que eu sou estúpido e que eu não penso muito no que eu falo... Desculpa mesmo. :X

_Você não tem nada nessa cabeça grande e oca. Ainda bem que eu apareci pra colocar alguma coisa aí dentro._

Sabe que você foi uma das poucas coisas que realmente valeram a pena na minha vida?

_Humpf! Claro que eu sabia. ¬¬ Você não é _NADA _sem o Draquinho aqui._

Ta, agora pára de ficar se exibindo.

_Eu não! Você sabe que é verdade!_

Claro que sei! ¬¬ Eu não sou loiro igual você.

_Não me xinga de loiro, porque apesar dessa minha tonalidade capilar eu sou _MUITO _mais inteligente que você. _

E mais modesto também.

_Cala a boca. _

Bom... Depois dessa lavação de roupa suja, acho que eu já vou indo...

_Por mim... A cama ta esperando..._

Draco... Menos por favor. Tem gente lendo.

_E? Qual é o problema? _

O problema é que você ta falando uma coisa só nossa.

_Potter, não era eu que comecei a contar quando e porque a gente começou a se encontrar. ¬¬ Você reclama de mais sabia?!_

Não reclamo demais. Só não gosto de injustiças.

_Quando o seu lado grifinório acorda, você fica insuportável. _

Mas bem que você gosta do leãozinho. ;D

_Gosto? Humpf! Sua presunção me assusta as vezes, sabia?_

Ai Draco! Eu só tava brincando! Sua cobra disfarçada de loiro perfeito! ¬¬'

_Mas você gosta da cobra..._

Hum...

_Vai negar?! Ô.ó_

_**Where do we go to draw the line**_

_**I've gotta' say I've wasted all your time, honey**_

_**Where do I go to fall from grace**_

_**God put a smile upon your face, yeah**_

**--------------------oOo--------------------**

_É... Acho que não..._

Você pediu...

_Você ainda me deixa senil._

Draco, depois de seis meses, acho que eu consegui aprender alguma coisa...

_Seis meses... É muita coisa!_

Qual foi o máximo de tempo que você ficou com alguém?

_Tirando você... Acho que umas três semanas..._

Só isso?! O.O'

_É... Depois eu enjoava..._

Credo! Nem com a Parkinson você ficou mais que isso?

_Com ela eu fiquei só uma semana. Não dava mais. Ela grudava e não desgrudava mais. Era insuportável! A pessoa com quem eu fiquei mais tempo foi o Robbins._

QUEM?! O.O''''

_Com o Robbins. Corvinal, mesmo ano que a gente. _

Você já tinha ficado com garotos antes de mim?! O.o

_Potter, você acha que eu sou o quê?! Adolescentes têm curiosidade! Vai dizer que você nunca tinha transado com um garoto antes de mim..._

Bem...

_Viu! Eu sabia! Quem foi?_

Hum... Não sei se eu te conto...

_Ta bom... Eu adivinho. Ou foi o Weasley ou foi o irlandês farsante._

Não fala assim do Seamus!

_Ah! Eu sabia que era ele! Quanto tempo vocês ficaram juntos?_

Sei lá... A gente transava de vez em quando, aí um dia ele chegou e falou que não queria mais e eu falei que não tinha problema e que eu também não queria mais. E antes que você pergunte, eu não quis mais porque a gente tinha começado a ficar junto e ele não quis mais porque ele tinha começado a transar com o Zabini.

_COM QUEM?! O.O'''_

Você não sabia?! Ô.õ

_Não! Claro que eu não sabia! Eu nem sabia que o Zabini era gay!_

Como você não sabia?! Ele dorme no mesmo dormitório que você!

_E daí?!_

Bom... Se você não sabe isso, também não sabe que ele deu em cima de mim, certo?

_COMO É QUE É?! Ò.Ó_

Ih! Eu não devia ter contado...

_Agora contou. E eu quero explicações e MUITO bem dadas._

Foi no nosso segundo baile de inverno, no ano passado. Eu tava sentado na mesa, pensando na vida, ele chegou e perguntou se ele podia se sentar comigo. Eu falei que não tinha problema. Nunca tive nada contra ele.

_Você é um idiota, alguém já te disse isso?_

Você me fala isso algumas vezes por dia... Mas por que eu fui idiota dessa vez? Ô.õ

_Primeiro porque você é idiota por natureza, segundo porque você deixou um sonserino se aproximar de você, sem mais ninguém por perto e terceiro esse sonserino era o Blaise._

Mas você disse que não sabia que ele era gay...

_Ah! Esquece! E daí, o que aconteceu depois?!_

Bom... Ele sentou do meu lado e tentou puxar assunto.

_Que assunto ele puxou?! Ò.ó_

Ele disse que sabia que eu transava com o Seamus e perguntou se eu transaria com ele...

_E você me fala isso nessa tranqüilidade?! Ò.Ó _

Vou ignorar o seu comentário. Eu respondi que não, porque eu tava afim de outra pessoa...

_Você falou quem era?_

Claro que não seu estúpido! Você acha que eu sou idiota a esse ponto?!

_Olha, de você eu não duvido mais nada... _

Cala a boca seu loiro oxigenado!

_EU NÃO SOU OXIGENADO! SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA ENTEDER?!_

Não, não dá pra entender.

_Ah! Vá a merda! Anda, me conta, o que aconteceu depois?_

Depois ele só perguntou se eu podia falar pro Seamus que ele o estava esperando no lugar de sempre...

_Que descarado! Não acredito nisso! Que direito ele tem de dar em cima do MEU namorado desse jeito e ainda depois falar pra outro se encontrar com ele?!_

Draco, o que você falou não tem o menor sentido...

_O que eu falei e não tem sentido? Ô.ó_

Que eu era seu namorado! Nós não somos namorados, somos:X

_Como assim?! Que tipo de pergunta é essa?! Depois de seis meses você queria que nós fossemos o que?! Irmãos?! ¬¬_

Draco, eu to falando sério.

_Eu também! _

_Ta, você não ta acreditando._

Não. Definitivamente não.

_Voltamos à estaca zero. Você não confia em mim._

Não... Não é isso é que...

_Você quer que eu te prove..._

_Ta, eu vou me sentir a pessoa mais idiota do mundo, mas se é pra te fazer feliz... Harry Potter, você aceita namorar comigo?_

_**Now when you work it out I'm worse than you**_

_**Yeah when you work it out I want it too**_

_**Now when you work out where to draw the line**_

_**Your guess is as good as mine**_

**--------------------oOo--------------------**

_Acho que isso foi um sim…_

Se você quiser aceitar como um...

_Você me machucou!_

Vingança de ontem.

_Mas é sério! Doeu:(_

Onde foi?

_Vem aqui que eu te mostro. :D_

Loiro ordinário!

_**Where do we go nobody knows**_

**_Don't ever say you're on your way down, when_**

_**God gave you style and gave you grace**_

_**And put a smile upon your face, oh yeah**_

**--------------------oOo--------------------**

Parou de doer?

_Não. Vai ficar doendo agora. Você é cruel!_

Eu quase fui sonserino. Eu nunca te contei isso?

_Não! Como assim quase?_

Eu pedi pro Chapéu Seletor não me colocar lá, mas eu tinha sérias chances de virar um colega seu de dormitório.

_Não sei se essa idéia me assusta ou me revolta. Como você ousou recusar ser um sonserino?! Isso é inaceitável!_

Tudo que eu tinha ouvido sobre a Sonserina me assustava, eu queria ficar o mais longe possível de tudo relacionado a cobras... Mas eu fui descobrindo que nem tudo era ruim...

_Nada na Sonserina é ruim. Muito menos os alunos..._

E em certo loiro bem modesto também...

_To mentindo?!_

Não falei que você estava...

_Você é muito cínico mesmo. Agora eu entendo porque o Chapéu queria te colocar na minha casa._

Eu não sou cínico! Como você ousa dizer que eu sou cínico?! Que insulto! Você é cínico eu não!

_Grifinório farsante! ¬¬'_

Ah! Eu só tava brincando! xD

_Você brinca demais pro meu gosto. ¬¬_

E você é mal humorado demais pro meu gosto.

_Não sou mal humorado! Só não tenho muita paciência..._

Paciência é uma virtude.

_Pra mim é uma coisa controlável._

Ah, se é assim, vamos ver quanto você resiste...

_Resisto a...?_

Espere e verá...

_Har..._

_**Now when you work it out I'm worse than you**_

_**Yeah when you work it out I want it too**_

_**Now when you work out where to draw the line**_

_**Your guess is as good as mine**_

**--------------------oOo--------------------**

_Você é uma pessoa muito, muito cruel._

E você é uma pessoa muito, muito sem paciência.

_Sem paciência?! O que você queria que eu fizesse?! Você estava me deixado doido!_

Só porque eu estava te provocando um pouquinho e você estava amarrado?

_Será que dava pra você ser mais discreto, tem gente lendo. _

Não se preocupe quanto a isso... Esse povo ADORA uma sacanagenzinha de vez em quando...

_Mas é de mim que você está falando. ¬¬ _

Ah! Vai dizer que você virou puritano.

_Não virei puritano! ¬¬_

Me prova que não.

_Vai demorar... _

Tudo bem... Bom... Leitores, por hoje é só. Estamos indo.

_Au revoir par lequelle est reste. _(1)

Ah! Aprendeu foi?

_Eu sei falar francês Potter, mas eu não fico me achando._

Eu não sabia que você falava francês.

_Falo. Foi uma das poucas coisa que minha mãe insistiu para que eu soubesse._

E parece que você aprendeu direitinho.

_Eu não sou incompetente como certos leões..._

Eu não sou incompetente!

_Não... Não é... Só é um pouco tapado..._

¬¬

_E aí, você quer que eu te prove, ou a gente vai continuar discutindo?_

Será que eu preciso mesmo responder essa pergunta?

_Não exatamente..._

_**Where do we go nobody knows**_

_**Don't ever say you're on your way down, when**_

_**God gave you style and gave you grace**_

_**And put a smile upon your face**_

**--------------------oOo--------------------**

**(1) **Adeus pra quem fica.

**N/A: **Olá todo mundo! Como vão vocês? Demorei pra postar né? Mas vocês sobreviveram, não sobreviveram? Bom... Eu gostaria de dizer que esse cap. só foi postado porque eu recebi reviews MUITO fofas pedindo pra eu continuar, então eu continuei, mas o continuação dessa continuação vai depender da quantidade de reviews fofas que eu receber.

Se eu continuar, vai demorar um pouco, porque eu to entrando em semana de provas e recs e exames, então eu posso demorar um pouco.

Agradeço PROFUNDAMENTE todas as reviews. E eu deixo recados depois, porque são mais de dez horas e minha mamãe ta me enchendo com o papo de sempre: "_Ta na hora de ir dormir! Você tem aula amanhã! Não vai acordar tarde senão vai perder o ônibus. Bla. Bla;" _Vocês sabem como é...

Bem... Eu fico por aqui...

Beijinhos pra quem fica. :D

A bien tôt.


End file.
